Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, senere Darth Vader, (41 f.s.Y. - 4 e.s.Y.) var senator Padmé Amidalas ektemann og far til Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa Solo. Som jediridder under Klonekrigen fikk han en legendarisk status. Mot slutten av krigen falt han imidlertid til den mørke siden, og ble sithfyrsten Darth Vader. Biografi Oppvekst Selv om Anakin ser på Tatooine som sin hjemplanet, ble han egentlig født på Thessius. Skywalker-navnet er egentlig etter Shmi's første ektemann, Lodon Skywalker, som døde lenge før Anakin ble født og i det hele tatt tenkt på. Av ukjente grunner ble etterhvert den nybakte moren, Shmi Skywalker, solgt som slave til hutten Gardulla. Gardulla tapte både Shmi og Anakin i et veddeløp til toydarieren Watto på Tatooine. Siden ble de i hans eie. thumb|left|Anakin sier farvel til sin mor Da Anakin var 9 år endret hans liv seg radikalt. Jedimesteren Qui-Gon Jinn og hans følge, blant annet bestående av dronning Amidala, hadde måttet nødlande på Tatooine på grunn av et skadet skip. De var på vei til Coruscant for å rapportere til senatet om Handelsføderasjonens invasjon av Naboo. Anakin hjalp dem med å få reparert det ved å vinne et podløp. Selv ble han fri som følge av seieren. Qui-Gon hadde sanset og fått bekreftet Anakins krafttalent, og tok ham derfor med seg til Coruscant, slik at han kunne bli trent som jedi. Qui-Gon trodde sågar Anakin var den utvalgte, den som skulle bringe Kraften i balanse. Jedi Qui-Gon hadde opprinnelig ment å trene Anakin selv, men da han døde for sithfyrsten Darth Mauls hånd, var det hans padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi som fikk oppgaven. Det var imidlertid bare såvidt Jedirådet godkjente det, fordi gutten var gammel og allerede var fylt av frykt. thumb|Anakin begraver sin mor Ti år senere fikk Anakin og Obi-Wan i oppdrag å passe på senator Padmé Amidala, som Anakin hadde forelsket seg i ti år tidligere på Tatooine. Anakin hadde fortsatt disse følelsene. Etter nok et drapsforsøk på henne, ble Obi-Wan satt til å etterforske det, mens Anakin og Padmé i skjul reiste til Naboo, hvor hun ville være bedre beskyttet. Her forelsket de seg i hverandre. Idyllen ble avbrutt da Anakin så sin mor lide gjennom Kraften. Sammen med Padmé reiste han til Tatooine, hvor han fant henne døende. Anakins mørke følelser tok overhånd, og han drepte alle tuskenrøverne i leiren hun var fanget for å hevne seg. Etter Shmis begravelse reiste Anakin og Padmé til Geonosis, for å redde Obi-Wan, som var fanget av separatistene. De ble raskt fanget. Mens de alle tre skulle til å bli henrettet ble de imidlertid reddet av en hærskare jedier. Åpningsslaget av Klonekrigen fulgte - slaget på Geonosis. Før separatistenes leder og tidligere jedi grev Dooku rakk å flykte forsøkte Anakin og Obi-Wan å ta ham. Anakin mistet sin høyre hån i forsøket. Obi-Wan ble også skadet. Yoda kom dem imidlertid til unnsetning, men han måtte slippe Dooku. thumb|Anakin og [[Padmé Amidala|Padmé kysser i bryllupet]] Etter at Republikken vant slaget på Geonosis, reiste Anakin og Padme til Naboo. Der giftet de seg i all hemmelighet. Anakins jediplikter gjorde at de tilbringte mye tid fra hverandre de tre neste årene. I løpet av Klonekrigen ble Anakin en legendarisk krigshelt og kjendis, sammen med Obi-Wan, og fikk endelig jediriddertittelen. thumb|left|Skyggehånden ville til slutt ta over Anakin Under Klonekrigen dro Anakin til en bortgjemt planet kallt Nelvaan på jakt etter General Grievous, "mannen" som sto for de fleste av seierene til Separatistene. Det han fant var dog ikke Grievous. Istedet fant han en bortgjemt stamme med Nelvaanere som hadde mistet alle mennene i stammen sin. I tillegg hadde hele planeten deres helt brått gått inn i en ny istid. Shamanen til stammen fortalte da at Anakin var den såkallte "skyggehånden", han som ville redde stammen deres. Etter en kort runde med prøver ble derfor Anakin sendt for å finne ut hva som foregikk. Og idet han gikk inn i en grotte etter å ha fullgt veivisningen til Shamanen, fikk Anakin oppleve et syn. Et syn som fortalte den delen av profetien om "skyggehånden" som Anakin ikke fikk vite. At skyggehånden en dag ville drepe alle han var glad i, og deretter ta over han selv. Til tross for at Anakin fikk løst gåten om hvorfor planeten var i en ny istid, og hvor mennene var, ble dette synet ved han for godt. Da general Grievous kidnappet kansler Palpatine i slaget ved Coruscant, ble det opp til duoen av Anakin og Obi-Wan å redde ham. Palpatine var fanget om bord Grievous' flaggskip, «Den usynlige hånd». Her ble han voktet blant annet av grev Dooku. Anakin og Obi-Wan kom seg om bord skipet, og inn til kansleren, hvor de møtte Dooku. Obi-Wan falt relativt tidlig fra i kampen, mens Anakin maktet å få ham i kne fordi han brukte mørke følelser. Palpatine egget ham til det, og da Dooku var forsvarsløs valgte Anakin i strid med god jediånd å drepe ham. Nå forsøkte de å komme seg ut, men ble fanget av Grievous. Ved hjelp av sine jediferdigheter maktet imidlertid Anakin og Obi-Wan å komme ut av situasjonen. Med dette flyktet Grievous, også fordi Den usynlige hånd var i ferd med å falle sammen. Anakin maktet dog på mirakuløst vis å få det ned på Coruscant. Etter fem måneder fra hverandre fikk Anakin og Padmé se hverandre. Padmé fortalte Anakin at hun var gravid, og Anakin reagerte svært positivt. I en drøm den natten så han imidlertid Padmé dø mens hun fødet, dette vekket enorm frykt i ham. thumb|[[Palpatine forteller Anakin om at han vil ha han i rådet]] Snart gjorde Palpatine ham til sin personlige representant i Jedirådet. Da Anakin ble gitt i oppdrag å spionere på kansleren hadde han allerede liten tiltro til jediene, med dette mistet han all. Anakin fikk imidlertid bekreftet at Palpatine var sithfyrsten Darth Sidious, som jediene hadde letet etter hele krigen. Sithfyrsten fortalte ham at han kunne redde Padmé. Likefullt gjorde Anakin sin plikt og meldte ifra til Mace Windu, som sammen med flere andre mestere dro for å arrestere kansleren. Anakin Bruker Shien-stil når han slåss. Darth Vader Anakin maktet imidlertid ikke å forholde seg rolig til begivenhetene, og drepte Mace Windu før han kunne ta livet av kansleren. Nå ble Anakin innviet i Sithordenen og gitt navnet Darth Vader. Palpatine satte i gang ordre 66 og den store jediutryddelsen. Anakin ledet angrepet på Jeditempelet. Deretter sendte Sidious Vader til Mustafar, hvor han drepte separatistrådet og med det endte krigen. Han kom imidlertid også i skade for å skade sin kone hardt. Selv ble han slått i en lyssabelduell av Obi-Wan Kenobi, og gjorde seg det avhengig av en sort drakt for å overleve. Den gjorde ham til en skygge av sitt tidligere seg. Av Sidious ble han fortalt at han hadde drept sin kone. I realiteten hadde hun imidlertid rukket å føde tvillingene deres først, Luke og Leia. thumb|Skywalker som Darth Vader Under borgerkrigen ble Vader gitt i oppgave å finne opprørernes hemmelige base. Han fanget prinsesse Leia, og prøvde å få henne til å fortelle ham hvor basen lå. Av henne fikk han ikke mye hjelp, men at planene over Dødsstjernen hadde kommet på avveier, klarte han i det minste å finne ut. En storstilt leteaksjon, for å finne planene, ble satt i gang. Nå begynte endelig en del rare ting å skje, for utrolig nok ble prinsessen reddet av Luke Skywalker og Han Solo. Vaders tidligere mester, Obi-Wan, var og delaktig, men på et annet plan. Vader som var ombord Dødsstjernen på dette tidspunktet, kunne føle sin gamle mesters tilstedeværelse, noe som førte dem inn i en lyssabelduell. Den gamle jediridderen hadde ingen sjanse, og etter en kort kamp, ble han drept av en hevngjerrig Vader. Med Luke og Han fløy Leia med planene til opprørernes hemmelige base. Kort tid etter ankomsten angrep Alliansen Dødsstjernen med jagerflyene sine, og Luke kunne ved hjelp av Kraften avfyre en presis og ødeleggende protontorpedo inn i kampstasjonens svake punkt, og dette førte til dens undergang. At Vader selv prøvde å stoppe angrepene i flysetet, hjalp ikke stort, mot en så sterk pilot som hans egen sønn. Tre år etter ødeleggelsen av Dødsstjernen, ledet Vader arbeidet med å finne de ansvarlige opprørerne for dens ødeleggelse. Og med tid og stunder klarte han å finne dem på isplaneten Hoth. Han angrep dem med en gang, men hovedmålet hans, Tusenårsfalken, slapp unna. Under denne kampanjen fikk han i oppdrag å finne sin sønn, for så å bringe han over til den mørke siden av Kraften. Han planla å bruke vennene hans som agn for å lure ham inn i en felle. Han hyrte en gjeng med dusørjegere til å finne Millennium Falcon, og lurte så Luke til Skyenes by, hvor vennene hans hadde blitt fanget. I Skyenes by måtte Vader kjempe mot en trent, men uerfaren Luke, og han vant derfor lyssabelduellen lett. Så kunne han fortelle sin sønn hemmeligheten om hans far, og han tilbød ham nå å ta del i Kraftens mørke side, samt å styre universet sammen med ham. Imidlertid nektet Luke, og på underfullt vis klarte han å flykte. Etter disse hendelsene, minsket keiserens tillit til Vader, og han ble forflyttet fra flåten, til jobben med å overvære byggingen av Den andre Dødsstjernen. Palpatine kunne tydelig se at Luke ville komme foran ham og Vader i den nye Dødsstjernen. Når det skjedde ville han prøve å få Luke over til den mørke siden av Kraften, akkurat som han hadde klart med Anakin. Frelse Som keiseren hadde forutsett, kom Luke foran ham i Den andre Dødsstjernen, hvor han satte opp en lyssabelkamp mellom far og sønn, som var ment å ende med en erstattelse av Vader til fordel for Luke. Vader kunne gjennom store deler av kampen se hva Luke tenkte på, og oppdaget at Luke hadde en søster, at han hadde en datter - Leia. Nå truet han Luke med å vende henne om til den mørke siden, om ikke han ville la seg vende. Dette utløste de mørke kreftene i Luke, og ved hjelp av hat og den mørke siden slo han løs på sin far med ny iver. Nær ved å drepe han skjønte Luke endelig i hvilken retning han gikk, og gav opp. Keiserens tilbud om nye krefter og makt hadde jedien slått ifra seg, og dermed åpenbarte han sine voldsomme krefter for Luke. En arg og skuffet keiser begynte å bruke sine kraftige lyn fra den mørke side mot den uerfarne jedien. Luke lå i voldsomme smerter, og mulighetene for å overleve så labre ut. thumb|right|En døende Anakin sier sine siste ord til sin sønn [[Luke Skywalker|Luke]]Imidlertid vekte Palpatines avskyelige handlinger følelser i Vader, som nå vendte sin keiser ryggen. Han gikk over til den lyse siden, og løftet opp keiseren med sine armer, før han så kastet ham ned i en reaktorsjakt og den evige fortapelse - og oppfylte med det profetien. Vader selv tok imot de kraftfulle lynene fra keiseren under hele seansen, og han ble med det dødelig såret. Nå lå Vader døende, og i sitt gamle jeg, fikk han etter eget ønske, sett sin sønn med sine egne øyne, før han så døde. Han hadde gått over til lyset, og vendte tilbake til sin gamle mester og Yoda. Alle rester etter Vader gikk bort den natten, for den karakteristiske sorte drakten ble brent av Luke på Endor. Eksterne lenker *Anakin Skywalker på StarWars.com *Anakin Skywalker på Wookieepedia Kategori:Jedier Kategori:Sithfyrster Kategori:Skywalker